Our Little Piece of Heaven
by FlyingAwayInATardis
Summary: Cameron came back after 3 months of no talking. Now Thirteen and her are in a relationship. Watch what unfolds in their "little piece of heaven". With flashbacks.


_FLASHBACK_

_Thirteen's lips curved into a smirk._

"_I knew you would come back," she said to Cameron, who had been waiting by Thirteen's apartment._

"_Of course," Cameron breathed. "I love you too much."_

It had been a year since Remy 'Thirteen' Hadley had discovered that she had fallen in love with Allison Cameron.

And it had been seven months since Allison Cameron had come back into her life and made Thirteen the happiest she had been since discovering her Huntington's diagnosis.

She still could remember how she first met Allison….

_FLASHBACK_

_Thirteen walked into Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, unsure of what to expect in her first day here. _

"_Excuse me," she said as she walked up to the receptionist. "Which floor can I find Dr. House's office?"_

_The receptionist smirked._

"_You must be one of the forty fellows he's hired to screw with Dr. Cuddy," she said. "Third floor, three offices down, on the left."_

_Thirteen frowned, confused. Forty fellows? Just to screw with the Dean of PPTH? She shrugged and headed up to the elevator._

_As the elevator doors opened, she was knocked down by a couple ER attendings with a patient on a stretcher._

_The nearest one saw her and helped her up._

"_I'm so sorry," the female said. "We're just in a hurry because this guy cut open his femoral."_

_Thirteen gaped at the woman. This woman was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She had blonde hair that flowed past her shoulders like a waterfall. She also had the most beautiful eyes Thirteen had seen. They were a blue-green color, like the ocean._

_The woman chuckled._

"_Well, I'm Doctor Cameron. And you are?" the woman asked._

"_Uh…. Dr. Remy Hadley. Pleased to meet you." Thirteen stuttered._

"_Likewise. Well, I need to go take care of this patient," Dr. Cameron said. "See you around."_

Thirteen laughed slightly, shaking the bed her girlfriend and she were on. That day had been long, but all she thought about was the beautiful ER attending.

Cameron stirred next to her and mumbled, "What are you laughing about?"

Thirteen brushed her fingers over Cameron's thigh.

"Just how you and I met," she said. "You remember that?"

Cameron nodded, sitting up a bit.

"How could I not remember?" she said to Thirteen. "You were gaping at me like a wide-mouthed lemur."

Thirteen shoved Cameron slightly back into the bed.

"Wide-mouthed lemur?" she questioned. "That's the best you've got?"

Cameron giggled.

"You're too beautiful to insult more," Cameron said before pulling Thirteen to her and kissing her.

Thirteen moaned and pulled back.

"You're just too irresistible," she said before kissing Cameron again, hard.

They laid there, kissing each other until Cameron's phone rang.

"Are you kidding me?" Cameron grouched. "This is my day off…"

She answered the phone and walked out of the room, leaving Thirteen with her thoughts.

She remembered the first time she and Cameron had kissed.

_FLASHBACK_

_Cameron had shown up again, and was waiting at Thirteen's apartment. She worried that after her abrupt departure three months ago that Thirteen wouldn't be happy to see her._

_Before she had more time to worry, she heard footsteps approach the place she was sitting. They stopped quickly._

_She looked up and saw Thirteen staring at her._

"_Hey," she whispered._

_Silence. That's all she could her for what seemed an eternity._

_Then:_

"_I knew you would come back," Thirteen said._

_Tears filled Cameron's eyes. She smiled._

"_Of course," she said. "I love you too much."_

_Thirteen kneeled by Cameron and pressed her lips softly to Cameron's._

"_Welcome back, mi amor."_

Cameron had come back into their room, smiling.

"That was House," she said. "House doesn't need you to come in today."

Thirteen frowned.

"Why did he call you and not me then?" she asked.

"He didn't know if you were sleeping or not, and knew I would be awake." Cameron replied, crawling back into bed next to Thirteen.

"That's nice of him," Thirteen noted before moaning as her lips were captured in another kiss.

Cameron's hands had moved down over Thirteen's breasts as they kissed passionately. She massaged them gently while Thirteen squirmed in pleasure underneath her.

"Someone wants more," she teased as one of her hands brushed in between Thirteen's legs.

Thirteen moaned, then gasped as Cameron's hand moved into her pajama pants.

"More," she whimpered against Cameron's neck.

Cameron moved her hand into Thirteen's panties and pressed one of her fingers against Thirteen's clit.

Thirteen moaned loudly and arched her head back.

"More!" she nearly screamed.

She nearly jumped when Cameron moved down quickly and ripped off her pajama pants and panties. Cameron moved her face in between Thirteen's thighs and whispered to her, "Is this what you want?"

"Yes," Thirteen panted.

Cameron's tongue licked a swipe on Thirteen's sex, then pressed against her clit.

Thirteen nearly thrashed against the bed.

"More, please, more," she whimpered.

Cameron tongue began working against her sex, sucking, licking, and devouring. Thirteen had her fingers threaded into Cameron's hair as Cameron began sucking on her clit.

As Thirteen's breaths shortened and her moans increased in volume, Cameron knew that Thirteen wasn't far from the edge. She slipped a finger into Thirteen's sex and pressed against her g-spot.

"Ah…ah!" Thirteen moaned. "I'm going to…"

As Thirteen came, Cameron lapped up all the fluids coming from her. After a minute, she got back up and curled next to Thirteen, and kissed her.

Thirteen suddenly pounced on Cameron.

"Your turn…"


End file.
